justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias R.
Elias R, labeled The Rap King, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. He returned to compete a year later on Season 3. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Elias starts off the competition strong. During the Werewolf challenge he claims that he's Jewish and Jewish people become lawyers, however one of the camera crew disagrees. His name was later changed to The Wannabe Rapper. Elias openly accuses Zach, Yacob and Brad of all being werewolves, and at one point saying that he saw Zach's card. Elias is one of 2 males who did not die during teh werewolf game. During the crystal challenge Elias struggles to find crystals and ultimately is the last one to arrive and second to arrive without a crystal. Elias is a topic of conversation on who to vote off by everyone else. Elias is confident that Jonathan will use the Twist Card to save him and not Julian. At the elimination station Elias pleas that Yacob is younger than everyone and that he's useless. Elias ended up only getting three votes, which he says at the end. He also says that he's voting off Julian because he voted him off. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Elias becomes the fourth member of the Crystal Coyotees. Elias immediately decides to "not lose" so that the Coyotees wouldn't have to go to an elimination. Elias struggles to pull himself together for the dancing competition, leaving the Coyotees in a mess. He doesn't seem to show concern when Brad left, but Brad was more than happy to go if it meant getting away from Elias. During the dance off Elias participated depite their pathetic dancing skills. "Where the Grass Recedes" During the episode Elias is not really seen until the challenge. He then opts to sit out of the challenge. After the challenge ends he is revealed to have won immunity at the next elimination station. He shared this information with his team but quickly regrets it as he believes it could've given him the upper hand. Elias and Zach then go on a search for a K-Idol. "The One Headphone Wonder" Elias was placed on the Super Villains and was the 'Muffler Shuffler' who's power was to switch people's mufflers on their cars so it would not work properly. During the grudge match Elias went up against Zach and lost both times. Post challenge, Elias had the upper hand as he had solo immunity at this elimination station to follow, he revealed this to his fellow contestants putting a strain on the votes. Julia pulled Elias aside and pleaded to him to vote off Schyler. At the elimination station Elias was declared safe. "A Miracle" During this episode Elias and Zach come together and Zach tells Elias not to worry as he has "something that will help", although it is unknown what this something is. During the challenge Elias does not particiapte but helps support Emily in the Battle Royale. "Make An Upset" During this episode Elias is stunned that two contestants would be returning. Schyler joins his team and he seems pleased by it. However during the challenge Elias fails miserably and cannot find any blocks for his team, although ultimately he finds one. However Elias was the only person who was partially listening to Kyle during the rules explanation and asks if the colors are used to spell individual words. When the Coyotees lose Elias is thrown into the mix of alliances that are going down. Elias is under the impression that the rest of the team wants Zach gone and almost allows that to happen because with a vote of 4-2 he won't be able to change any of the girls votes, but thinks he might be able to sway Schyler's. The rest of the team is worried that Elias might have an Idol but when Elias walks in on this coversation everything goes silent. At the elimination station Elias mistakingly votes for Schyler but then changes his vote to Julia. However Elias was voted off anyways in a vote of 4-2. Trivia *Elias is 1 of 7 guys on Season 2. *Elias is 1 of 2 guys who were not killed in the Werewolf challenge, along with Julian. **Coincidently, these two would be the only two people who would not find crystals. *Elias is 1 of 4 contestants to have solo immunity while on a team. The others being Clay, Elijah and Schyler. **Elias is the only male from the 2nd season to have solo team immunity. **He is also the only male on the Coyotees to have a form of immunity throughout the season, that was something other than a K-Idol. *Elias is the only person to change his vote while voting at an elimination station. He did in S2, Ep6 when he changed his vote from Schyler to Julia M. *Elias is the only person from the Coyotees to be voted off while on that team. **Out of the 3 guys from that team, Elias is the only one to be voted off. *Elias is the only person, pre-merge, to be voted off without someone else using some extraneous form of immunty. *Elias is 1 of 2 guys in the first elimination station, along with Yacob and Julian.